<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live By Night by Skye_Willows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917959">Live By Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows'>Skye_Willows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deviant Reality [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergent: Cole Lives, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Foreboding, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When all stars align and everything comes together at just the right time, Hank decides it's about time that Connor becomes part of their family in a more official way.</p><p>Fortunately he's got some helpers along the way, though they are all unaware of the other significance of the date - and with it everything may change once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole Anderson &amp; Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Gavin Reed/Simon, Hank Anderson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deviant Reality [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When The Stars Align</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>While it is possible to read this entry without the rest of the series, it is highly recommended that you have at least read </b>
  <i>Divergence Catalyst<b></b></i>
  <b> as this tale references events that took place during that story. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you choose to go on, however, the only major things you need to know is that Cole is alive in this timeline after some time travel shenanigans involving Markus, and that there is an OC called Faye who is Hank's former sister-in-law. Despite the failed marriage, the two are still fiercely close.</b>
</p><p>Wow, it's been a while, huh? I'm finally back with more of my favourite family!</p><p>It's a two-parter this time, I should be waiting around too long before releasing the next part so stay tuned! </p><p>Enjoy everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>June 17<sup>th</sup> 2039<br/>
Countdown Until Timeline Realignment [-00:00:01:05:32:58]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was strange how, despite all the shit that happens in life, sometimes everything aligned and events slotted into place almost like a puzzle pieces. Otherwise, Hank had no idea how this crazy sequence ended up with him <strong>here, </strong>staring at a suitcase of clothes and looking forward to a weekend that promised to change everything.</p><p>How could there otherwise be an explanation for how his whole family was about to get some time off to spend as part of a holiday while the school year was still underway?</p><p>When he’d got the letter through from the school stating that they needed to close down for a week so that it exterminators could take care of a severe infestation of various critters in the walls, Hank had initially sworn profusely. Faye had just taken on a favour for a friend and was currently across in Chicago, meaning that Hank had lost his primary babysitter – and with he and Connor now firmly established as a partnership in the precinct, suddenly changing their rotas around was far from ideal.</p><p>Fortunately, a few things had changed in the four months since Connor had officially become part of the DPD and they had a few more options of people to look after Cole.</p><p>Before Hank had even found a way to properly panic, several volunteers had magically appeared on a message from Connor. Word travelled fast, but amazingly it wasn’t just his boyfriend who had spread the story of how they were suddenly in a slight situation. The main conspirator (and the person that Hank had since sent a very nice bottle of wine to with a new-fangled thirium equivalent for his own boyfriend as a think you for organising so much) had in fact been Gavin. Hank hadn’t even known that the children of some of Gavin’s old friends also went to the school, so Gavin had found out pretty much exactly the same time as Hank did.</p><p>By the end of the third day since Cole was suddenly sent home, he had his third different set of sitters. Hank had been astonished when Markus and Josh had turned up on the first day, looking for an excuse to take some time out from Jericho and spend more time with the boy that was fast becoming a fixture among their circle of friends. Day two had seen Gavin switching around some of shifts so that he and Simon could look after Cole instead, while the third it was Kara and Luther, who had taken Alice with them.</p><p>Cole and Alice were firm friends now, something that had warmed both Hank and Connor’s hearts. Connor had reached out to them after the New Year to ensure that the young family had found somewhere to settle down, and to thank Kara for what she’s done for Connor after the Jericho was destroyed. It was after a month or so of tentative talking that they’d all met with their children, and the pair had instantly clicked.</p><p>All through the day Hank and Connor were both receiving messages which showed what the two kids were up to: and they shared a look at the photo which the pair of them covered in flour with beaming smiles, Kara in the background with crossed arms and an attempt to conceal her smile while Luther was mid-shake of the head. Sumo was rolling around in the leftover flour on the floor, which had Hank groaning in annoyance at the thought of bathing the big lug. Fortunately Kara, angel that she was, informed them that Luther had met his match an hour later.</p><p>The picture of Luther trying to wrestle and wash a disgruntled Sumo was so funny that they had to share that with a few others.</p><p>Just as the pair of them had been prepared to leave for the night, Fowler pulled Hank into his office and informed the Lieutenant that he and Connor had both been allocated two days of leave after their scheduled days off – meaning that all of them were free for the next four days, not just two.</p><p>“Look, I know you always try to take Cole away somewhere every year and with how we’re expecting shit to pick up with all the android laws that are looking to be enacted in the near future, this might be one of the few chances you’ll get,” the Captain told him pointedly. “Cole’s already off school because of the fumigation going on and everything will be a shit ton cheaper now than it will be over summer. Try and get away for a couple of days, have some fun with your kid and enjoy it.”</p><p>Hank hadn’t found himself indebted to so many people at once in his life before, it was a bit overwhelming. Between everyone that had been willing to help with looking after Cole and now Fowler bending the rules to get both Hank and Connor some time off pretty much the day before they were meant to be on vacation (Hank was supposed to give at least a month’s notice given his seniority in the precinct), Hank was momentarily dizzy at the thought of how he was going to repay everyone for their kindness.</p><p>He’d told Connor when he left Fowler’s office that they had several days off and asked the android to start scoping out various locations that Hank outlined. On the way home, Connor found a great deal at a spot that Hank had taken Cole before. It was on the shores of Lake Michigan, only a couple of hours drive away and was essentially a beach resort. Now that it was summer time the temperatures were picking up and it was meant to be a very pleasant 80-90 degrees over the weekend. Going to the beach was going to be perfect.</p><p>When they reached home, the rest of them were still there. Cole and Alice were playfighting in the living room, much to the amusement of the adults, and were covered in so many substances that Hank didn’t even want to start asking questions. At least Kara had thought ahead and covered everything in the plastic tarpaulins used for Cole’s painting so that only the kids were in a colossal mess and not the furniture. After a quick chat and a small farewell to the android family, Connor and Hank sat Cole down to tell him about their impromptu vacation.</p><p>
  <strong>“Woohoo! We’re going to the beach!”</strong>
</p><p>Safe to say, he was very happy with the development.</p><p>Which had led Hank to now, where he was staring at the suitcases for a last check before they were zipped up, ready to go in the morning. Connor had volunteered to drive so that Hank and Cole could get a bit more sleep on the way over, but Hank knew there was no chance of Cole sleeping. Himself, however… he was going to absorb every opportunity that he could, given what one of the activities at the resort was.</p><p>On a complete whim, another thought came to him and Hank texted Faye quickly to see if, just by chance, something else happened to come together at just the right moment.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Faye, how’s the job going? Don’t suppose you know if my little order is ready, do you? If it is, can you fire me over the reference number so that I can go pick it up?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jesus Christ you’ve got freaky as fuck timing, Hank. I got an email through 15 minutes ago to say that it’s finished! My job’s done and I’ll be back in Detroit tomorrow morning. Want me to come over to give you and Connor some time during your days off so that you can ‘you know’?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The universe really was just lining up for him on a silver platter, wasn’t it? If that wasn’t a sign that this was meant to be then Hank didn’t know what else possibly could be. With a wide grin he peeked quickly to make sure that Connor was still in Cole’s room (and still losing the battle to put the 9 year old to bed) before he replied.</p><p>
  <em>You’re not gonna fucking believe what’s happened. Can you do me a huge favour if I promise you a vacation thrown in with it?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>They set off at 7 am the next day and Hank was struggling to follow through on his plan to sleep. He’d feigned that he was feeling pretty dozy after they set off so that Cole would keep Connor engrossed in conversation, rather than risk the android scanning him. He didn’t want Connor to find out that he was nervous as well as excited, that would lead to a load of questions that Hank wasn’t ready for. As it was, he barely managed to not leap at his phone when he felt a vibration right on time. Sumo was snoozing next to Cole in the back – thankfully the car mostly made Sumo sleepy, the last thing they would need was to deal with was an overexcited St Bernard given Hank’s old car.</p><p>“Hank? You’ve got a message,” Connor informed him quietly, to which the Lieutenant sleepily waved him off.</p><p>“Meh, it can wait,” Hank grumbled back through a yawn. “We’re on fucking vacation, there’s no rush for it.” Connor fortunately bought the excuse, so that when Hank saw the words from Faye twenty minutes later and grinned when she confirmed she’d meet them at the beach house later with a little present in tow, it went mostly unnoticed.</p><p>It was a very pleasant road over to the edge of Lake Michigan. Cole had been on it a few times before but had never really taken it in with so much wide-eyed detail before. He was excitedly chatting about all the things he was seeing, things he suddenly wanted to draw and it was endearing hearing how excited he was. Both Hank and Connor had the feeling that Cole would be engrossed in his sketchbook later and they might have to fight to take the boy out exploring.</p><p>When they reached the resort Hank picked up the keys and guided Connor to the house that they’d booked – luckily it was a three bedroom place, so there was going to be more than enough room for them when Faye turned up unexpectedly in three hours. Hank was looking forward to seeing Cole and Connor’s faces when she ended up joining them, he’d managed to keep her arrival a secret.</p><p>After they’d dropped the suitcases in their bedrooms and Cole had rapidly unpacked everything so that he could start painting, Hank wandered out to the balcony at the end of his and Connor’s bedroom so that he could just enjoy the breeze. It was so refreshing: he could feel the moisture in the air as the wind blasted across the lake. While Hank preferred the sea breeze, this would be more than an adequate substitute – and there was the definite advantage that he <strong>hated </strong>swimming in the sea, too many nasties out there (he was not scowling at how he’d somehow been stung by a jellyfish three times, thank you). There wouldn’t be that issue here.</p><p>Connor wandered up behind Hank and wrapped his arms around the other man’s stomach, which had Hank grinning affectionately. “What do you think, sweetheart?” he asked quietly, enjoying how he could feel Connor’s fans whirring in delight. It was almost strange how he’d come to identify that sound: it kind of reminded him of an old-fashioned computer mixed with a cat’s purr. Something entirely unique which belonged to Connor that he’d managed to convince the android to embrace. “Like it?”</p><p>“It’s so bright and blue,” Connor murmured in amazement. “Seeing photographs or videos really doesn’t do it justice,” he breathed out in bliss. “What made you decide to take us all out here?”</p><p>Hank leaned around to swing his arm around Connor’s shoulder instead and shuffled the android around so that they were standing side-by-side, with Connor’s arm around Hank’s waist as the android rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Cole’s always loved the water – funnily enough, just like you, he loves the colours,” Hank chuckled. “Next time I’ll have to take you to the ocean, it looks so different. To be honest Cole just loves nature, I think I could take him anywhere wild and free, he’ll be right at home. Kind of ironic given how much he adores androids too, the contrast between the natural and constructed, but that’s our kid.”</p><p>A fond laugh escaped Connor as he continued to stare out over the water, watching the reflections of the sun and clouds on it while staring at all the other people in the crisp blue waters. “Cole adores anything living, in his words,” Connor stated while smiling in adoration. “I think that’s why he uses so much nature in everything he draws and paints.”</p><p>“Hah! This coming from the person that is his favourite subject to draw nowadays.” Connor blushed profusely, which Hank found absolutely adorable and could help himself when he spun to kiss Connor soundly. The android let out a slow moan and let Hank deepen it before they heard some children shouting nearby. Suddenly remembering that they were very much in public view, Hank pulled back long enough to guide them indoors. “We’ve got some time right now, want to take advantage of it?”</p><p>Connor’s blush deepened even more at the thought. “Cole’s only in the next room over, we can’t!”</p><p>“Nah, he decided he wanted the far one because it’s got a thicker carpet, don’t ask me why that was what swung his thinking,” Hank chuckled while sliding the glass door closed once more and mouthing down Connor’s neck. “Don’t worry, we’ll stay quiet, sweetheart.”</p><p>“What if he comes looking for us?”</p><p>They really shouldn’t, but they were on vacation after all…</p><p>“Hey, Cole!” Hank shouted, waiting for their son to shout back with a ‘yeah?’ before going on. “You wanting to go into town for anything, kiddo?”</p><p><strong><em>“I’m kinda busy, Dad!”</em></strong> Cole called back through the house. <strong><em>“Can’t we go later so that I can do more painting?”</em></strong></p><p>“You can paint at home, bud. What idea’s got you so hard?” the lieutenant yelled back, to which Connor had to bite his lip to not laugh. He wouldn’t have ever dared to try and lead Cole into thinking they wanted to go out, and then make their son think he’d won by pleading to keep painting. He had the feeling Hank had been in a reminiscent argument several times before.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I saw something as we drove here! Can’t you let me have an hour? Please please please!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hank winked at Connor, who was now pressing himself into Hank’s chest to muffle his sniggering. “Fine, one hour, then we really need to get moving, okay? We’ll need to get a few things together before it really starts to get too busy at the shops.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Promise, thanks, Dad!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>With that settled, Hank strode over to close the door and gave Connor a pointed once over. “We have plenty of time for me to take you apart,” Hank purred, to which Connor gasped in delight and excitement.</p><p>“I can’t believe you,” he chuckled before Hank started kissing him passionately again.</p><p>“Give it a little while and Cole won’t be so oblivious about what his parents get up to behind closed doors. Let’s make the most of this while we can, Con,” Hank rumbled before pushing Connor back towards the bed, intent on making the most of that hour.</p>
<hr/><p>The trip out to the shops hadn’t been a hassle at all, in fact Cole was quite keen to point out lots of things to Connor that he thought the android wouldn’t have seen before. Given the nature of the resort there were lots of artisan stands along the main street, all of which sold hand crafted goods. Connor’s eyes lit up as seeing a few androids among the sellers and he turned to Hank in delight after they started talking. Hank himself was surprised at how many androids were out here but he was even more glad they’d managed to come here now. Seeing Connor’s delight at something so small as finding more of his people was an image Hank would never tire at seeing.</p><p>Contrary to what they’d intended, they were out so late that Hank had ended up texting Faye to let her know they were still in the town shopping, they’d not even managed to stock up on food yet. She ended up finding them at the supermarket, where Cole charged over and greeted her in joy. Connor too was very happy to see her and Hank was beaming at seeing all four of the most important people in his life so happy. Sumo bounding around happily and begging for pets just completed the picture.</p><p>He had the feeling his phone and tablet were suddenly going to be filled with a lot more photographs by the time they all went home.</p><p>Faye helped speed up the food shopping by splitting up with another trolley while Cole and Connor stayed outside with Sumo. Hank and Faye were renowned for not wasting any time with their grocery shopping, absolutely despising it. In fact they were so rapid that Connor commented on their efficiency, which Hank had to laugh at. An android complimenting a human’s efficiency almost sounded like the start of a bad joke, but Connor was being genuine.</p><p>Once back at the house Faye helped Connor in preparing a late lunch while Hank played with Cole on the tablet to while away the time. They were all planning on eating out that evening, but it would be quite late so they were looking for something filling now. Hank ended up skipping some of it due to his nerves, which the others picked up on but he put it down to the heat. Faye just smiled at him knowingly, to which Hank glared at her in return. No point in spoiling the surprise because she couldn’t control her facial expressions.</p><p>Connor cajoled Cole into helping with the clean-up, ostensibly to give Hank and Faye a little time to talk since they hadn’t seen each other in a week. What he’d unwittingly done was give them an opportunity to make a very important handoff (seriously, Hank was wondering what magical shit he’d stepped in to make all of this work out so perfectly).</p><p>Faye and Hank carried all of her cases to the third bedroom and after Faye was mostly set up, she pulled out a small wooden box from her toiletries bag and passed it to Hank. “I’ve got to say, I’m beyond stoked with how they came out,” she grinned, “but they’re yours. Only fitting that you get the final say or not.”</p><p>Flipping open the lid, Hank’s face split into a wide smile at seeing the two rings which were held in place by line of ribbon on a velvet base. Just as he’d wanted, the metal had a blueish tinge on one side while it shone red on the other. Each ring was the opposite way round, with Connor’s one reflecting blue on the outside while Hank’s was red. Inside both of them, however, was the same inscription – words spoken by Cole so long ago that had deeply resonated with both of them, though they hadn’t realised just how much at the time.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Colour of blood is just that: a colour.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They were aware that most of the world was still having difficulty with human-android relationships but they weren’t scared of what challenges came about from that. While they’d not talked about marriage at all, Hank knew they were fully committed to each other. In fact, that Hank was doing this at all was – once again – down to Cole, completely unintentionally from a conversation a month earlier.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Dad? I was wondering something when I was in class today and I didn’t know how to answer it. What would I call Connor?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“How’d you mean, bud? You call Connor by his name…?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad! I’m not meaning that! I meant that most people had a mom and a dad, some had two moms and two dads or just one of each…but I didn’t know what to call Connor. When I asked my teacher I told her how you and Connor weren’t married so I couldn’t call him my stepdad, but I still didn’t know an answer. She said that I could call him whatever but that didn’t help me.”</em>
</p><p>Hank hadn’t managed to give Cole a definitive answer either, but that conversation had planted an idea inside Hank’s head. Cole hadn’t even batted an eyelash at the thought of he and Connor being married, and it would clear up a lot of legal issues once the way was paved for that to become legislation (that was only a matter of time, with the amount of influential lobbying that right for androids, it would come).</p><p>But on top of that, there was a part of Hank that wanted Cole and Connor to have that <strong>official </strong>connection, beyond the love they already shared. He wanted the world to know that they were a family, and anyone that wanted to question that could go fuck themselves.</p><p>“They’re perfect, Faye,” Hank said warmly while snapping shut the lid as carefully as he could before pocketing the box in his shorts, thankful that the shape was very misleading. It didn’t look like a ring box, instead looking much more like a necklace one. “Thanks so much for organising all of this and picking them up, I couldn’t have done it without you.”</p><p>She gave Hank a teasing punch to the shoulder and wrapped him in a warm hug. “Don’t you get all sappy on me, Hank Anderson,” she said through sudden tears of her own. “Course I was going to help you get these damn rings sorted – I’ve not seen you this happy in years and everyone loves Connor. There’s not a better fit for you and Cole out there, and I’ll be damn proud to see you both wearing those matching rings.”</p><p>Hank chuckled at her answer and pulled back to give her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re a fucking angel, you know that?” he added while looking out the window. It was late afternoon, the sun would be going down soon and all of them were set to go to smoking pit for dinner. After speaking with the androids down at the market they’d found out that venue had started a series of thirium textures and cocktails for their new clients, which meant Connor could be included in the experience. “You want to get a nap before we head out?”</p><p>“I think I might, it’s been a hell of a lot of driving today,” she smiled while looking to the bed. “Gimme a shake in about 90 minutes, yeah? I don’t want to be out of it too late or I’ll be up half the night. Speaking of which…you said you’re gonna be taking Connor out past midnight?” she added with a wink.</p><p>The lieutenant flushed slightly at the implication and he chuckled while rubbing the back of this neck. “Yeah, I’m gonna take Connor to the night markets and let him see a beach party. For someone that loves to people watch, I know he’ll adore seeing all that. It’s so different from anything else that he’s experienced.”</p><p>“Nice one,” Faye complimented. “You gonna do it in public or private?”</p><p>“Private,” Hank commented without hesitation. “I’m not ashamed or anything, but this is a moment for the two of us. I want it to be just us when I finally do it.”</p><p>Faye accepted that with smile and grinned widely, beyond delighted. “I’m so happy that you’re going to get to ask him here,” she whispered into his ear. “Crazy how all this worked out, huh?”</p><p>Crazy indeed.</p>
<hr/><p>Dinner was quite the experience for everyone. Hank had always known Cole could be a carnivore and pack his food away on occasion but this was something else. He’d whistled in astonishment at seeing the boy come back with plate after plate of steaming food, continuing to munch away on so many different meats. Had it not been a vacation Hank was sure that Connor might have commented on the little variation of his diet, but Cole was off the hook for now.</p><p>What made it even better thought was seeing Connor slowly try so many different new variations of thirium. They’d made frozen and solidified versions that kind of looked like candy to Hank’s eyes, while there were also so many different colours and flavours that it was almost dizzying. In all honesty he’d choke at the thought of Cole or even another human consuming something luminous green, but androids didn’t suffer from the weakness of immune systems like humans. Connor wasn’t going to get sick from it, but the way he announced he didn’t like that particular one with a scrunching of his nose did make Hank feel a little better, in that he wouldn’t have to see Connor drink that particular colour again.</p><p>A few of the staff at the venue were androids too and were fascinated to see Connor there – he was famous after all, given his role in the revolution. All of them were very discreet about talking to him however and didn’t draw any attention, which had Hank very curious. In the end he did end up asking one android waiter who came across, and told them that they’d been made aware by some of the Jericho androids that Connor wanted a private life without any fanfare. They all respected that (and a lot of them shared that wish), hence why they were trying to be as subtle as possible.</p><p>Yet again, Hank found his respect for androids notching up. Humans wouldn’t be that considerate as a general rule.</p><p>After their meal was finished they stayed a bit later to watch a live music band, who Hank had to say were very good. All of them were teenagers (the bar tended to let up and coming groups play there to start up a following) and the guitarist in particular stole Hank’s attention. Every member was accomplished and he hoped that they’d be successful in the future, they had certainly won over the hearts of everyone listening there that night.</p><p>By that point Cole was almost asleep, exhausted. The adults all shared a knowing smile and Hank was stunned when he saw it was gone half past 11, racing towards midnight. No wonder Cole was so tired. Connor volunteered to carry him back to the car as Hank went to pay for the meal, only to find out that Faye had beaten him to it via the app. After giving his former sister-in-law a suitable glare, she shrugged innocently and winked at him.</p><p>“You refused to take any money for the house, least I could do was treat everyone to a meal,” she pointed out, after which Hank relented. Faye had always been one to pay her own way, so he let her have that one.</p><p>Once they were back at the house Connor carried Cole through to his bedroom, but not before Hank gave him a quick ruffle of the hair before letting his son out of his sight. Cole blinked awake briefly to say goodnight to everyone before burrowing into Connor even more. The sight had Hank’s heart melting in his chest and he found himself getting a little emotional at the thought of the box still sitting in his shorts.</p><p>He’d already been certain before, but that sight had caused his remaining jitters to evaporate. This was the right thing for all of them, but it wouldn’t herald any massive changes. It was just that visible affirmation that they were a family until the end.</p><p>As Connor went through with Cole and got him ready for the night, Faye dragged Hank through to the kitchen and poured two glasses of whiskey for them. He eyed it a little suspiciously as Faye smiled. “Come on, join me for a drink, Hank,” she added with a smile. “Nothing like a little bit of fire in your belly to help with late night plans.”</p><p>“Don’t need any liquid courage,” Hank argued with a scoff, “but I’m not one to turn down a good drink. Cheers.” They clinked glasses and each took a sip as they chatted away. Hank snorted at Connor’s annoyed expression when he came back through, but the android then sighed and sidled up to wrap his arm around Hank’s midriff.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything to Cole since we’re on vacation, I suppose it’s only fair that I be less health conscious around you as well while we are here,” Connor admitted reluctantly, to which Hank laughed and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“You say that as if I’m unhealthy, Con,” the older man snorted.</p><p>Connor raised an eyebrow at him smoothly. “Hardly, but a good and healthy diet is a contributing factor to an extended lifespan. I intend to have you at my side for as long as possible,” Connor argued back, to which Hank smiled softly. They didn’t often talk about the fact that Connor was liable to outlast both him and Cole, having just accepted that as part of the nature of a relationship with an android. This was an close as they really got to confronting the topic nowadays.</p><p>“You and me both, honey,” Hank added warmly, to which Connor blushed while smiling softly.</p><p>Faye laughed from the side lines while rolling her eyes. “I should whinge at the pair of you for all the PDA, but you’re on vacation so I’ll let you off,” she winked. “Hey, Hank, why don’t you let Connor see your favourite part of this resort? I’ll watch Cole for you; head out to the night markets and show Connor a unique part of this place?”</p><p>“Night markets?” Connor asked in intrigue, to which Hank winked at Faye for the setup. God he adored that woman for being such a natural conversationalist.</p><p>“Yeah, this resort has a market that opens on the street just next to that waterfront,” Hank explained. “The traders are only there from 11 pm to 6 am, but you’d be amazed at how many families are there. Someone got the idea for it I don’t know how long ago and it’s just become part of the attractions here. You’d think kids would all be asleep at that time of night but apparently not!” At seeing Connor’s rapid blinking, Hank snorted. “Yeah, Faye wasn’t kidding when she said part of this place was unique. Want to take a look?”</p><p>Connor seemed curious but sent a concerned look at Faye. “Would you mind if we left to explore?”</p><p>“Not at all!” Faye grinned. “I’ve got a good book, some drink and I’m knackered from this week of working. Honestly, go and enjoy yourselves and I’ll look after your boy, not that he’s ever any issue. He’s already zonked anyway and I won’t be far behind him.”</p><p>After sharing a brief look, Connor nodded and walked over to the living room to pet Sumo briefly. The dog too was tired, it seemed almost everyone was. With the android gone Faye flashed a conspiratorial wink at Hank, who mouthed a ‘thank you’ in return. She really was a blessing.</p><p>A minute went by before Connor returned with a smile on his face. “Sumo also says it would be a good idea to explore, so I’m deferring to the consensus.”</p><p>Hank burst out laughing and had to swallow back a few snorts at Connor’s amused expression. “Oh he did, did he? Did he also plead his case to come along with us?” the lieutenant chortled.</p><p>“No, he is also exhausted from the heat, but he says we should go and see what the resort has to offer,” Connor smiled shyly, to which Hank then took a hold of his hand.</p><p>“Guess we’re going for a midnight stroll then. You all good to hold down the fort here, Faye?” Hank chimed, to which Faye nodded warmly.</p><p>“Go on, get your asses out of here!” she smiled, offering Hank some silent words of ‘good luck’ when Connor’s back was turned as he went to the front door. Hank didn’t need it, he knew Connor would say yes – but the sentiment was appreciated all the same.</p><p>“Come on, Con, let’s see what the night has in store for us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Time Is Meaningless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, the proposal you've all been waiting for! I've never written a proposal before so I hope that this comes out well, I've been SUPER nervous about this (which is totally not why I've been so long between updating, I almost chickened out!)</p><p>Enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor really wasn’t sure what to expect when Hank had pulled him out for a late night date, as the android was attributing it to being. Based off his experiences in Detroit, he wasn’t sure what appeal Hank would find from late night activities outdoors. He wasn’t a heavy drinker since he was so concerned with looking after Cole, so parties and nightclubs were out. Equally so were strip clubs, casinos, bars…Connor was truly confused as to what Hank could be up to.</p><p>When they approached one of the main streets in the resort, Connor was confused by all the voices he was hearing: especially as many of them were younger. It was only once they turned the corner that he finally saw what had caused such noise and his LED blinked between blue and yellow as he tried to take it in. Hank couldn’t help smirking as he say his partner trying to comprehend something so new. “Whaddya think, Con? This what you were expecting?” the lieutenant asked while twining his fingers with the android.</p><p>“No, this is…I didn’t know there were places like this,” Connor murmured while looking at the scene in wonder. He was astonished to see the heavy mixture of adults and children, both human and android, mulling about a market as if it were the middle of the day. A quick check of his chronometer and a look to the sky confirmed it definitely <strong>wasn’t</strong>, but his evident confusion made Hank laugh even more.</p><p>“God, you’re adorable when you’re so confused,” he chuckled while pressing a kiss to Connor’s cheek. “C’mon, sweetheart. I’ve got a plan for tonight and us staring at the market isn’t part of it.”</p><p>Even more curious now, Connor allowed Hank to pull him gently into the throng of people. A few of them stopped the pair at recognising Connor and the reactions made the android’s circuits hum in delight. He was so used to being greeted with equal parts apprehension and reverence in Detroit due to his role on both sides of the revolution, but out here it was very different. Most of the android and humans in the resort only knew of him for leading the army from CyberLife Tower, his infamous role as the deviant hunter was forgiven and forgotten for his final role in delivering android freedom. While the residents of the resort might have known that Connor was trying to keep a low profile, he actually enjoyed the hype from those that were visiting. All of them meant well and were genuinely excited to talk to him.</p><p>What made him even happier was to see so many other human-android families. Some were couples, even a trio or two could be seen, and there were many others like himself, Hank and Cole. Groups that had come together out of love and held no judgement over whether they were born or built.</p><p>It took them quite a while to make it down the street since so many people wanted to stop and talk to them, and some of the vendors from earlier in the day recognised them. Hank finally pulled them to a small stand which was selling garish Hawaiian shirts and Connor rolled his eyes fondly. Of course Hank would want to stop here, there was no way that he could resist the patterns.</p><p>Interestingly, however, the first shirt that Hank pulled out was a muted silver with blue ferns on it, nothing like as bright as his normal fare – and far too small. Connor was even more surprised when Hank held it out to measure up against the android’s torso. “Yeah, this ought to do the trick,” Hank grinned while quickly paying via his phone. “Thanks for keeping this one back for me, Luca, I appreciate it.”</p><p>“No problem, sir! It was my pleasure,” the android smiled while Hank pulled it from the frame and slipped it on to Connor’s shoulders. “Very fetching! It’s a lovely fit.”</p><p>“Sure is,” Hank said warmly while pulling Connor away from the stall. “Thanks again.”</p><p>It was only once they were out of hearing range that Connor turned to face Hank with a curious look. “Hank? What was all that about?”</p><p>The older man just winked. “Need you looking the part for where we’re headed, sweetheart,” he teased while taking the shirt off Connor’s frame again. It really didn’t go with the one the android was already wearing and it wouldn’t kill him to carry it for a mile or so.</p><p>Connor’s LED spun in surprise. “Where could we be headed that would merit a shirt like that as a necessity?” he asked sceptically, which had Hank laughing.</p><p>“My secret, baby. Come on, we don’t have to head too far.”</p><p>They continued to wander along the market to the other end of the street, but Connor derailed Hank’s plans slightly when he was attracted to a few of the other stalls. A beautiful white gold chain was sitting on one stand which caught Connor’s eye instantly, and the android knew it would sit perfectly on Hank’s broad build. It was quickly paid for and Connor insisted on fastening it around Hank’s neck before they continued on. Sitting proudly on Hank’s collarbones, it was everything that Connor had pre-constructed it to be: and Hank quite liked the weight of it too, much to his surprise.</p><p>Further on Connor also found some leather bracelets which snatched his attention, and two were swiftly bought. Both were thin braids woven together into a loose tangle, but Hank’s were black and silver while Connor’s were a white and pale blue version. They soon placed the bands on each outers wrists and wandered away towards the far end of the beach, where Connor spied a wooden bar built onto the sand.</p><p>He was smiling at seeing so many people, both human and android, dancing together to the live music being played by a local group. It was a combination of what Connor’s software informed him was soft rock and steel drums, which seems odd from what he could find online. Hank was grinning next to him and the older man’s expression melted to something much softer as he spied how enraptured Connor was.</p><p>“What do you say, Con? Fancy a dance with an old man?” he invited with an outstretched hand that the android had no inclination to turn down.</p><p>“You are hardly old, Hank, and I know your hips still have plenty of movement in them,” Connor purred, which had the lieutenant’s smile turn a little more wanting.</p><p>“Someone’s in a saucy mood. Don’t get too carried away, sweetheart, that’s for you to know and nobody else,” Hank rumbled back, but Connor was enjoying the open flirtation. He’d not known that somewhere like this could exist, where androids and humans could be so free and accepting of each other. Given it was such a rarity in Detroit with the lasting tensions there, although things were improving, seeing everyone be so open was…liberating.</p><p>The mood was clearly infectious as Hank was also being a lot more open with public affections than he would be otherwise. While Connor was normally quite conscious about it, while they were here…</p><p>Yeah, he could really get used to this.</p><p>Pausing only long enough for Connor to quickly change into the new shirt that he’d been bought (and now understanding why Hank had insisted on something else, he definitely fit in more now), they stepped out on to the sand after locking away most of their valuables. As Hank pulled them into the loose tangle of people dancing on the sand, Connor wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him slowly. “I can’t believe this place,” he whispered between them, humming when he felt Hank’s arms wrap around his waist.</p><p>“It’s something, isn’t it?” Hank murmured back while keeping them close together. “I didn’t even realise that it was so pro-android now when I first booked it, but it makes sense. This place has always been a hotspot for what are classed as ‘liberal’ tourists. It collects someone from all walks of life and there’s just an acceptance regardless of who you are. It’s been one of my favourites from a long time.”</p><p>“Even more amazing,” Connor sighed while wrapping his own arms around Hank’s neck. He wasn’t even self-conscious when his synthskin pulled back and it showed off his chassis, though he felt Hank’s smile against his neck when the texture around Hank’s skin changed. Another couple nearby ended up bumping into them, but they just smiled at seeing Hank and Connor together. The smaller woman even gave them a thumbs up when she spied that Connor was an android and pulled her own synthskin back to give him a wave.</p><p>They stayed there for almost an hour and a half, trading between dancing on the sand amongst the other partygoers and taking a break at one of the standing tables surrounding it. Connor tried some of Hank’s drinks, enjoying seeing how each of them reacted against his oral receptors, while sampling a couple of thirium ones too. When not dancing they just enjoyed some quiet talk, managing to avoid things like work to instead focus on plans for the rest of the year: looking at taking Cole and Sumo away somewhere else maybe, or even finding a bigger house.</p><p>It was easy conversation in a bright atmosphere with a warm contentment simmering between them.</p><p>That warmth settled right in Hank’s stomach and the weight of the box in his pocket wasn’t heavy anymore. While he’d not really been nervous about proposing to Connor before, now it really didn’t feel even that monumental. It was just…right. By no means did Hank feel that every perfect couple had to be married, he knew from experience that marriage wasn’t for everyone.</p><p>What made it for him this time was that he wanted to show off that he’d <strong>chosen</strong> Connor, it was a public declaration of their love without being ostentatious. He wanted the world to know just what an intrinsic part Connor played in their family, and everyone could go fuck themselves if they had a problem with that.</p><p>Maybe it would be years before they could get married officially but Hank wanted Connor to be able to have that physical proof to show the world, even if they already knew they were in it for the long haul.</p><p>After getting through another drink and realising that the time was nearly 3am, Hank took Connor’s hand and led him towards the beach. The android didn’t so much as question him, more than happy to follow Hank’s lead – just as he had been doing all night.</p><p>Once they were away from the throng of people, Hank let Connor stare out at the water for a few seconds as he made sure the ring was easily accessible. He was more than happy to leave the android to absorb the new surroudings and Hank chuckled when Connor walked forward to step into the dark water. “You won’t catch me going in there at this time of night,” he laughed. “I’m liable to catch a damn cold in the middle of the summer.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Connor smiled. “There’s plenty of time for you and Cole to both swim when the conditions are more suited to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m looking forward to that over the next couple of days,” Hank grinned as Connor continued to wander through the shallow surf. It took a while before Connor wandered back to the human waiting for him on the sand, but by then Hank had decided just how he wanted to do this. “Don’t think it’ll kill me if my feet get wet. Want to sit just next to the water?”</p><p>Connor nodded and sat down of the sand, but was surprised when Hank sat behind him rather than alongside. His smile grew when he then felt himself be bracketed by Hank’s broad thighs and be pulled back into his chest. Hank sighed in contentment and looked up at the stars above, encouraging Connor to do the same. Since the resort was not putting out anything like the same light pollution of Detroit, there were countless stars dotted up above.</p><p>“Not quite like it is out in wilderness, but there’s still a damn load of stars up there. Way more than we see at home,” Hank sighed while resting his chin on the back of Connor’s head.</p><p>“That’s no surprise with fewer people and buildings here. Less light pollution means that they are more visible,” Connor said while nestling back into Hank’s hold even more. “Thank you for taking me here, Hank. For showing me all of this. I…I’d seen photographs of the world and could pre-construct things, but experiencing it like this is so much more.”</p><p>Hank beamed at the words, glad that Connor had enjoyed experiencing it all as much as he’d hoped. “Nothing quite beats living the adventure, does it?”</p><p>“It really doesn’t.”</p><p>In the quietness of that moment was when Hank finally made his move. Slowly slipping his hand into his pocket, he then wrapped his left hand around Connor’s to slide the ring on to the android’s finger without a word being spoken.</p><p>Connor froze to start with, his processors stuttering as he realised just what had happened before twisting their hands to see the new ring which was now sitting on his finger. It was a simple band made of platinum which was tinted blue on the outside and red on the inside with a single diamond inlaid within the metalwork. Elegant, understated…but also bold in the shade of blue. It perfectly matched the glow of an android’s plating, of Connor’s LED, and he felt overwhelmed at the inscription on the inside.</p><p>There would be no mistaking Connor as an android – Hank was showcasing it and making a point with the choice of ring.</p><p>He spent so long on the symbolism of it that Connor didn’t actually realise that he hadn’t given an answer to Hank’s unspoken question. Turning around, Connor gave Hank the softest smile he could even as he felt giddy with excitement. “I hope you’ve got a match for that ring, they’re meant to be in pairs.”</p><p>Hank snorted in laughter at Connor’s answer, beyond relieved that he’d understood everything perfectly. Retrieving the box from his pocket, Hank let Connor pull out the other ring that had been made – the exact reverse of Connor’s own, minus the diamond – and left enough space for Connor to twist around and slip it onto Hank’s ring finger. When it slid on Hank couldn’t help but feel butterflies at seeing how they matched.</p><p>They didn’t share any more words, simply expressing their love through a few slow, intimate kisses before they turned back to the sky: watching the stars as they slowly turned overhead. In an incredible stroke of luck, they noticed some shooting stars overhead and stared at the natural show as the music echoed dimly in the background.</p><p>“You know that Cole’s going to flip when he finds out, yeah?” Hank whispered into his now fiancé’s ear. “I don’t think he’s expecting this.”</p><p>Connor laughed quietly and snuggled back into Hank’s hold, quite content to worry about that later. “Maybe not, but I hope he’s going to be as happy as we are about the change.”</p><p>“Trust me, sweetheart, I think he’s going to tackle you so hard you’re going to land on your ass.”</p><p>When morning rolled around Hank and Connor, despite Hank’s tiredness, made a point of being awake before Cole just to see his reaction first thing. Faye gave them both a delighted smile and elated hugs as they wandered through, eyes already locked onto their new rings.</p><p>At least is wasn’t so early in the morning that Hank had to lecture Cole about his overjoyed screech when he realised that Hank and Connor were now engaged, and his prediction was almost proved true when Cole launched himself at Connor for a tackle hug. Only Sumo’s large mass managed to give Connor enough support to not go tumbling since Cole’s excitement had wound Sumo up too.</p><p>Just as the group headed outside to start another day of their vacation, Cole pointed up at the sky with wide eyes. “Whoa! Dad, Connor, Faye, look!”</p><p>All of the adults turned their eyes to the sky too and were stunned to see the symphony of colours and waves playing out across the sky. “Holy shit, that looks like the Northern Lights,” Hank breathed out in wonder.</p><p>“It is the same phenomenon, caused by intense changes in the electromagnetic field of the atmosphere. What has cause this I’m not sure…but it certainly is beautiful,” Connor stared while watching the dancing colours above them.</p><p>“Seems to be a weekend of the impossible all coming together at once – I’d take it as a sign of luck,” Faye stated with a beaming smile, which Hank and Connor then shared as they looked at each other before turning back to the sky and twining their ringed hands.</p><p>It was a sign – but they had no idea of just what it heralded.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>June 18<sup>th</sup> 2039<br/>Countdown Until Timeline Realignment [-00:00:00:00:00:12]</em> </strong>
</p><p>From the window of his vast manor overlooking Lake Erie, Elijah Kamski watched as the sky came alight with a sea of colours. He kept a mental track of the timer which was ticking away on his wrist, all too aware of what was about to transpire.</p><p>He’d been patient, he’d watched as the world cycled towards the previous end of the androids and instead seen as the beginnings of acceptance began to take hold. Markus’ plan had come together after all, despite his original misgivings on whether a single change could make so much difference.</p><p>The fate of the entire android revolution and two of its key players had been changed by a single intervention years in the past – the life of a young child had ended up heralding a new age for the world where two races began to co-exist rather than one commit genocide on the other.</p><p>Life versus death…all tied to the fate of one six year old boy. How curious, the way the ripples of time played out.</p><p>Kamski followed the sky as his watch blared the end of the countdown, signalling that their timeline had now passed the previous one which Markus had changed with his time travelling. He couldn’t help but wonder what transpired in that reality after Markus’ departure, what happened to all those that had fought to give the last hope of the deviants his chance. Sadly, that was not something he could ever know. The time machine only allowed him to see events up to when it was utilised, not beyond it.</p><p>That reality and their own were no longer linked by that journey through time – which meant he was free to utilise the machine once more.</p><p>Taking a large sip of wine, Kamski placed the glass down before meandering his way down to the time machine in his basement. Upon seeing that it was indeed now shut down and seeing the <strong><em>[Idle]</em></strong> which was sitting on the main screen, the inventor smiled before turning his attention to the sealed door off to the side briefly. Hearing one of his Chloes descend down the stairs, Kamski instead gave her a triumphant smile for a moment before turning back to the machine.</p><p>“Now, how do I use you to reach my final goal?” he murmured, unaware of the eyes following him nervously from behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so Kamski re-enters the picture. I warned you all that he wasn't gone forever!</p><p>The next part of the series,<b><i>This Is Our Reality Now</i></b>, will be a multi-chaptered fic so please be braced for that! I think it'll be 3 chapters, but it might become 4. That will be a massive part of the series though, so I hope you'll all stick around to see how Kamski plays into events now that he's back.</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes that timer did start out saying one day and a few hours remaining 😇 </p><p>The next chapter will have another one too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>